<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Melt Your Frozen Heart! by MiliQs (Millqs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604918">Let Me Melt Your Frozen Heart!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millqs/pseuds/MiliQs'>MiliQs (Millqs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Librarians, Therapy, medical drama, pride and prejudice meets grey's anatomy meets fma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millqs/pseuds/MiliQs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is a successful cardiothoracic surgeon, Riza is a medical librarian at his hospital. After getting off on the wrong foot, can he crack down her walls? Modern hospital AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Van Hohenheim, Grumman &amp; Riza Hawkeye, Grumman &amp; Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes &amp; Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina &amp; Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye &amp; Van Hohenheim, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a medical professional nor a librarian, so if I say something wrong, please suspend your disbelief T.T I'm trying though lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): I think I might be getting worse at writing as I age haha, but I really couldn't stop thinking about this fic idea so please let me know what you think ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She removed the silver stud she wore everyday from her lobe and replaced it with a slightly flashier pearl. Her movements were slow and delicate-- she wasn’t in a hurry. She paused to inspect the difference between her now mismatched jewelry. While she typically would not be putting much thought into her accessory choice, tonight was her first night out in months and she was meeting her future coworkers. </p><p><br/>
Fortunately, her best friend was there to help her get ready. “I have some hoops if you’re feeling daring,” Rebecca said teasingly. </p><p><br/>
Riza scowled as if to say hooped earrings were just too out there. She instead exchanged her remaining silver stud for her remaining pearl. She looked at herself in the mirror again to evaluate her look: minimal makeup, hair slightly curled, pearls, and a plain black dress. She took a moment and nodded in approval, signalling to Rebecca that it was time to make their way to the party. </p><p>“We’re going to have so much fun tonight, Riza! I’m determined to get you drunk,” she said in her characteristically loud voice. Her bubbly yet abrasive demeanor was grating to those who didn’t appreciate her value, but in the 10 years Riza knew her, she was never anything less than a great friend. </p><p>“I’m holding you to that, Becca,” she laughed. She really needed this; after years of constant studying, work, then more studying, she finally landed her dream job as a medical librarian at the hospital Rebecca was working at. It was for this accomplishment that Riza was letting Rebecca take her out for a night with her coworkers. </p><p>The two hopped into the taxi and made their way to the party. </p><p>As the two entered the apartment complex, Riza noticed how luxurious the building’s architecture was; panels of warm, ambient lighting lined the hall towards the elevator. The polished marble floor clicked under their heels and Riza wondered how such minimalistic design could scream money so aggressively. </p><p>Noticing Riza’s daze, Rebecca nudged her friend. “Elevator’s here.”</p><p>She nodded and walked inside. As they approached the 21st floor, Riza’s jaw clenched as she rubbed her increasingly sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress. “I don’t even remember what people do at parties,” she said. </p><p>Her cheery friend put an arm around her in a side hug. “Just act like you do with me,” she said. </p><p>Riza rested her head against Rebecca’s, her usually perfect posture relenting for a moment. When the doors opened, Rebecca gave her friend an encouraging look and stepped out into the hallway. </p><p>She pointed at their destination and pulled Riza a bit too excitedly to the door. She stopped at the entrance and turned to her blonde friend. “Remember what I told you about Mustang,” she warned.</p><p>Riza rolled her eyes and nodded, “He’s a dog who only cares about his bone,” she recited from the 1 hour lecture she got as a precursor for the night. </p><p>“Good girl,” her friend said, patting her on the head. </p><p>“Woof,” Riza deadpanned. </p><p>Rebecca ignored her and knocked on the door. It swung open promptly to reveal an attractive man with dark eyes and a bright smile.</p><p>“Come on in,” he said, moving out of the way to let them inside. “So, the bathroom is the last door down that hallway, drinks are in the kitchen, and your boyfriend is in the living room,” Roy said.  </p><p>The two women thanked him as he went to deal with his hosting duties. Riza’s eyes followed him, taking an extra moment to evaluate this so-called dog. He wasn’t very tall, but his build was… pleasant to look at. She was especially captured by his eyes, so much so that she found herself following them. Rebecca noticed her fixation and forcefully led her to the living room. </p><p>Rebecca’s boyfriend walked across the space to meet them. She linked her arm with his as well and gave him a peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, her eyes widened. “You only smoked 3 cigarettes today!” she said excitedly. </p><p>Jean scratched the back of his head. “You know, it’s really creepy how accurate you are,” he said.</p><p>“She’s got the nose of a bloodhound,” Riza chimed in. </p><p>“No kidding,” he said. “Did I ever tell you about that time she smelled my mom’s perfume on me?” </p><p>“I’m guessing she went ballistic.” </p><p>Jean laughed. “Oh, you have no idea. I had to drive us to my mom’s house and have Bec smell her.”</p><p>The bloodhound in question slapped her boyfriend’s arm. “You promised not to tell anyone that story!” </p><p>The two blonds continued laughing as Jean tapped on Riza’s shoulder. “Oh-oh! And that was the first time she met my mom!” </p><p>The laughter increased as Rebecca huffed, watching the two split their sides. “I’m getting a drink,” she said, making her way to the alcohol. </p><p>As the two friends struggled to regain their composure, Jean looked over at Riza. “Congratulations on the job, by the way. Looks like I’ll be seeing more of you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Riza said, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m just… relieved. I was sure with the job market I’d be jobless for longer than a year.”</p><p>“With your resume? You’ve got, what, 3 degrees? And you’ve always been top of your class. No one’s got any hope if you can’t get a job!”</p><p>“Our Riza is growing up so fast,” Rebecca said, reappearing with fake tears. “I can just see you reading all day instead of working!”</p><p>“I’m not you, Becca, I don’t slack off,” she teased back. </p><p>“Hey! I always get the job done anyways.”</p><p>Riza laughed. </p><p>“Anyways, no more boring talk!” Rebecca scolded  “Let’s go gossip and drink.” She pulled Riza across the room to the kitchen island, the best vantage point of the apartment. “Let me introduce you to everyone,” she said. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that involve taking me to meet them?” Riza asked, leaning on the island. </p><p>“Well, I’m giving you the lay of the land before that! Oh, over there!” Rebecca pointed to a black haired man across the room. “That’s Kain Fuery, he’s an intern at the hospital right now, and I heard he pissed his pants on his first day when Mustang yelled at him. I think Roy’s keeping him as his lapdog now because he feels bad.”</p><p>“Poor Kain,” Riza said, trying to stifle her laugh. “He really does remind me of a puppy, though.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, big puppy energy for sure,” Rebecca nodded. “Oh, that kid over there,” she pointed, “he’s Edward Elric, the medical prodigy.”</p><p>“Prodigy?” </p><p>“Guess his age.”</p><p>“If he’s a prodigy, I’m guessing he’s younger than average. 22?” </p><p>“19.”</p><p>Riza’s eyes widened. “19?! Is that even legal?”</p><p>Rebecca laughed. “I know, right? Their family is crazy. His brother's 17 in his 1st year of med school right now. Edward was a year younger than him when he started.”</p><p>Riza nodded in admiration. “Their parents must be very proud,” she said as she took a sip of her drink. </p><p>“Oh, to be a young genius again! Now we’re just old and average” she joked, shaking her friend playfully until she spilled her cup onto her dress.  “Oops,” Rebecca said, looking for a rag.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a hand appeared bearing a cloth. “Here, use this,” they said, offering a white, fluffy towel. She looked up to the face attached and found Roy Mustang looking kindly at her.</p><p>She thanked him and started dabbing herself. </p><p>“I figured there would be a few accidents tonight,” he said in amusement. “I have a basket of towels right over there if you need them again.” He pointed at the basket to the right of them.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Roy was about to walk away, but stopped. “I never caught your name,” he realized. </p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p>“Well, I’m asking now.”</p><p>“Riza.” </p><p>“I don’t get a last name?"</p><p>Riza paused, brows furrowing slightly. “Hawkeye.”</p><p>Roy’s eyes widened. “As in Berthold Hawkeye?” </p><p>She nodded again. “The one and only.” Her eyes, now half lidded and gazing anywhere but Mustang, found comfort in the knowing look on Rebecca’s face.</p><p>“Wow, I never would have expected medical royalty at my party,” he said with an awkward laugh, sensing a slight chill in the room. </p><p>She shrugged. </p><p>“So, how do you know each other?” he asked, trying to warm Riza up to him.</p><p>“We’ve been best friends since our days at Central University,” Rebecca said.</p><p>Roy nodded. “Are you also in the medical field?”</p><p>“Not directly,” Riza responded. </p><p>Her curt answers were leaving a bad taste in Roy’s mouth, so he got to the point. “Excuse my straightforwardness, but I heard your father was doing research about artificial hearts a while before he passed. It just so happens that I’m actually doing research on the topic myself. Would it be possible to take a look at his findings?”</p><p>“Probably not,” she said dryly. </p><p>Roy, stunned at her bluntness, swallowed the rest of his whiskey. </p><p>Knowing how badly the direction of this conversation was going, Rebecca took it as her cue to separate the two. “You know, Mustang, I think Kain might be having trouble finding his glasses,” she said, pointing at the lost puppy. </p><p>“...Good call,” he said as he walked away. </p><p>Riza let out a breath. “Thanks, Becca.”</p><p>Her friend waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Riza looked to the ground. “I hope I wasn’t too rude,” she said. Talking about her family made her… unpleasant, but she couldn’t help how she got.</p><p>Rebecca extended her arms and gave Riza a hug. “He should learn how to read a room!” Anyways, let’s just go have fun!”</p><p>“Did I hear fun?” a cheery voice asked.</p><p>“HUGHES!” Rebecca screamed excitedly, launching out of her spot to give him a drunken bear hug. “I didn’t think you were coming!”</p><p>Maes laughed. “And miss all this?” he said, gesturing to the lively atmosphere. “I waited until after Elicia fell asleep to get here.”</p><p>“Elicia is his daughter,” she explained to Riza. “Oh, this is my best friend, Riza, by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” he said, shaking her hand. </p><p>“Nice to meet you as well, Do you have any pict-” </p><p>Rebecca covered her mouth before she could finish, but the damage was done. Hughes whipped out three accordion style photo albums that he conveniently kept in his pockets and started to go into extreme detail about each photo, as well as the story behind the picture. Unlike his coworkers, who were veterans of his antics, Riza actually enjoyed the display, asking questions and remarking on his daughter’s extreme cuteness. Luckily, Rebecca had been spared and ran away to the rest of the party, taking the opportunity to catch up with her work friends. </p><p>“Do you have any of your own?” he asked as he was finishing up his presentation. </p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>“Would you like one someday?”</p><p>Riza chortled. “I don’t think I could trust a man enough,” she said honestly. Perhaps the liquor was getting to her. </p><p>The bespeckled man nodded sagely. “Trust is the most important thing; even when my wife and I have our moments, I never doubt her,” he said. “Not that we fight very often, but I imagine!” he laughed, demeanor shifting back to bubbly. </p><p>“It must be nice to be so content with your family,” she mused softly. </p><p>He gave her a sympathetic look and put an arm around her. “I know a lot of kind, good looking doctors, if you’re interested,” he said with a wide grin.</p><p>Riza laughed. “I’ll let you know.” </p><p>As they continued to chat, Rebecca came back and introduced her to Edward Elric, Kain Fuery, and Heymans Breda. </p><p>“Riza is starting next month as a new medical librarian,” Rebecca doted, hugging Riza tightly. </p><p>“Well, welcome to the Central Hospital team!” Breda said, raising his beer bottle in cheers. </p><p>Riza smiled. “Thank you, I’m excited to help you all with your research.”</p><p>“I’m just glad Sheska’s finally getting some help,” Edward said. </p><p>“Sheska’s our current librarian,” Kain clarified. He was fidgeting a bit, probably nervous to meet someone new, Riza thought. </p><p>Riza smiled at him and nodded. “Do you all use the library often?”</p><p>Rebecca snorted. “This one lives in the library; I’m actually convinced he’s homeless,” she said, pointing to Edward. </p><p>Ed glared back. “Maybe if you spent more time in the library, you’d be getting more surgeries.”</p><p>“Sorry, Ed, I’m too busy being CHIEF RESIDENT!” Rebecca shot back. “Your antics give me too much paperwork to do surgeries, kid. Come talk to me when you’re a resident, INTERN.”</p><p>“Speaking of surgeries, Ed, I heard you talking about an amputation earlier,” Riza said. While she didn’t want to be a surgeon like the rest of her company, she was still very interested in the medical field. </p><p>“Oh, it was wild! The kid’s index and half his middle finger were practically rotting off the bones. We thought we were gonna have to chop the entire middle finger off, the necrosis was so bad, but Dr. Armstrong saved a lot more of it than we expected,” Edward said excitedly. </p><p>“What was the cause of the necrosis?” Riza asked, intrigued. </p><p>“He scraped his fingers on a branch near the creek then went swimming. Then, the idiot ignored the infection until it all turned nearly black!”</p><p>Riza cringed. “Kids will be kids,” she sighed. She enjoyed their conversation before the group eventually dispersed. Riza then found herself alone and tired. It was only half past</p><p>1am, but she felt exhausted. She found herself an empty sofa next to a hallway and plopped down at the edge, leaning on its arm. Her normally furrowed brows relaxed as she melted into the comfortable leather until Rebecca found her nearly asleep. “We’re at a party!” she said. “You can’t sleep now!” <br/>
Riza groaned, turning her body to hug the arm of the couch. “I’m so comfortable, Becca,” she grumbled. <br/>
Rebecca sighed and reclined onto her. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” she said, dropping her head on her best friend’s lap. The two rested, cuddled up as if they were at a slumber party, until Rebecca’s name brought them back to consciousness. The voices were coming from around the corner in the dimly lit hall. The two women leaned over to see Maes and Roy. </p><p>“Have you met Rebecca's friend yet?” Hughes asked. </p><p>Roy grunted in displeasure. </p><p>“Aw, why the grunt, Roy? Riza seems like a lovely woman.”</p><p>“Maybe to you,” he said coldly. </p><p>“What do you mean? She’s been nothing but kind tonight!”</p><p>“She’s been rude to me all night, Hughes! She’s got a real conceited air about her, probably from being a big shot’s daughter.”</p><p>“Who’s the big shot?”</p><p>“She’s Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hughes said. “Well, regardless, I think you’re jumping to conclusions about her.”</p><p>Roy scoffed. “I’m just stating the facts, Maes. She’s been acting all high and mighty with her pearl earrings and perfect pedigree. I’d bet big that her trust fund is just as inflated as her ego.” </p><p>At this point, Rebecca had heard enough and stood to give him a piece of her mind but was pulled back by the alleged trust fund baby in question. “Don’t, Rebecca,” she said calmly. </p><p>"But he’s talking shit without even knowing you!” she exclaimed. “I’m gonna beat his ass!”</p><p>Riza pulled her back again. “One, he’s your boss, and two, I’m not offended,” she lied. She couldn’t tell her that her feelings were a bit hurt, although she acknowledged it was partly her own fault. “Let’s just get a taxi and go to my place.”</p><p>Rebecca was still seething, but agreed.</p><p>“You guys are leaving already?” Edward asked as they approached the door. </p><p>“We’re feeling a bit tired,” Riza said. "Would you tell Jean that we left?"</p><p>“No problem," Edward replied. "Well, I’ll be seeing you soon at the hospital, anyways. It was nice to meet you, Riza.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Ed,” she smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): So, I know it was mainly Riza's fault that she checked out of their conversation, but I also think Roy should have read the room. What do you think? I wanted it to come across that she gets really uncomfortable when her father is brought up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bet: On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): Hello! Here's another chapter. I've been writing non-stop for a few days now (trying to escape the perils of adulthood, lol) so I will hopefully have another chapter out soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few days after the party </em>
</p>
<p>Roy sat in the dark theatre, arms crossed and brows knitted together. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how he, a single, childless man, got roped into watching the new animated release, Orange: A Colour Story. Sure, he had to admit, the animation was incredible and the story was gripping, but he had better things to do (in theory).</p>
<p>“Uncle Roy,” Elicia whispered, tugging on his sleeve. </p>
<p>He looked over at the toddler and smiled, all grumblings completely dissolved; while he was just her father’s friend, he couldn’t help but adore this child as if she was his real niece. “Yes, Elicia?”</p>
<p>“Can I have chocolate?” she asked with extremely convincing puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Roy looked over at her mother, silently asking for approval. She shook her head and mouthed ‘dinner’. “We’re going to eat soon, but I can give you a bit for dessert. Does that sound okay?”</p>
<p>The child frowned, but nodded, going back to watching the movie. </p>
<p>Roy’s gaze lingered.<em> ‘She’s growing up so fast,’</em> he thought; it was just a few months ago that she could barely speak, and now she’s a pro! Soon, she’s going to be a teenager with friends of her own and a life away from her family. He couldn’t imagine how heartbreaking the thought would be to her actual parents. Roy sighed and went back to watching the movie. </p>
<p>“Wow, uncle Roy, did you see that big ham?” she asked as they were getting in Roy’s car after the movie. </p>
<p>“Was there ham in the movie?” Roy asked, looking to her mother for assistance. </p>
<p>“She means hamster,” Gracia said. “She’s been very taken with them lately,” she said, looking fondly at Elicia. </p>
<p>“I love hammies!” the child shouted enthusiastically. “I really liked all the animals from the movie, uncle Roy.”</p>
<p>“I did too,” he said. “I especially liked the fox.”</p>
<p>Elicia giggled. “Mr. Fancy Fox was like cheese!” </p>
<p>Roy and Gracia laughed as they drove back to the Hughes’ for dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I don’t wanna go to bed yet,” Elicia moaned. “I wanna play with uncle Roy.”</p>
<p>Gracia smiled. “You’ve got school tomorrow, sweetie.”</p>
<p> “Your mom’s right, Elicia. School is more important than playing; that’s how you become a doctor,” Roy winked. “Now go to bed so you can learn a lot tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Elicia huffed with her frown still prominent. “Only if you promise to come back really soon!” she said as Gracia carried her to bed. </p>
<p>“Of course!” </p>
<p>“Yay!” she yelled. “Bye, uncle Roy! Bye, daddy!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” they both said. </p>
<p>Maes shook his head. “She never goes to bed easily when you’re around,” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>“I am known to be the life of the party,” Roy joked. </p>
<p>“You should settle down and give Elicia a playmate already. You’re already great with kids.”</p>
<p>Roy groaned. “Not this again.” He shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Cut it out, Hughes, I’m not ready for all that yet.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, Roy, you’re financially stable, successful in your field, and popular with the ladies-- what the hell’s stopping you?” </p>
<p>Roy folded his arms and turned his head, his tone was serious,  “You know why.” Roy sighed. “You’re lucky, Maes; Gracia’s great, but she’s one in a million. Not all of us are so lucky.” </p>
<p>Maes folded his arms, matching his friend’s seriousness. “While I agree that you’ll never find anyone as good as my Gracia, you shouldn’t let your cynicism stop you from connecting with women.”</p>
<p>“You sound like a therapist,” he said dryly.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t hurt for you to try therapy. It is included in our benefits, you know. Who knows? You might actually come out a better person,” he chuckled. </p>
<p>Roy rolled his eyes. “Therapy is for people with real problems. My disinterest in marriage doesn’t exactly pass the threshold.”</p>
<p>“Hey, if it was just a disinterest in marriage, I wouldn’t push it, but as my therapist would say, you’ve got some unresolved trauma that you’re not addressing.”</p>
<p>Roy gave his friend a baffled expression. “Trauma? What the hell are you talking about?” </p>
<p>Hughes gave Roy a knowing look. “You’ve been through a lot, Roy. Give therapy some thought, that’s all I ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Riza sighed deeply as she looked down to the sharp mess on her kitchen floor. She had absentmindedly knocked a jar of jam onto the floor. Her loyal companion, hearing the loud noise, rushed to the kitchen. “Stop, Hayate!” Thankfully, he was well trained and obeyed the order. She carefully walked around the mess and picked up her dog who she left in in the safety of her closed bedroom. When she came back, her shoulders slumped. Today really wasn’t the day. </p>
<p>Despite her lack of energy, she mustered enough strength to carefully pick up the shards of glass as well as mop up the sticky raspberry. When she was satisfied with her work, she opened the door for Hayate to roam and laid on her bed. It was one of <em>those</em> days, the kind that had her feeling hollow and foggy. Luckily for her, her puppy sensed her gloom and cuddled against her side. She pet his soft fur and let the time pass until her alarm let her know it was time to leave. She groaned, not wanting to leave the coziness of her bed. Days like this, she found it hard to move. Sighing, she peeled herself from her bed and collected her things before slipping on her most comfortable shoes. “I’ll be back soon, Hayate,” she said, petting him before heading out.</p>
<p>While she was still a few days away from officially starting her new job, Rebecca had asked for a few research recommendations to prepare for an upcoming surgery. While she hadn’t officially started her job yet, Riza had been acting as Rebecca’s personal librarian for years. </p>
<p>She got into her car and drove to Central Hospital. </p>
<p><em>‘I’m here,’</em> Riza texted.</p>
<p><em>‘Come to the surgery lounge,’</em> Rebecca replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Where is that?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘11th floor.’</em>
</p>
<p>Riza made her way to an open elevator, but paused when she saw who was already inside.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you getting in?” Roy asked, pressing the button to keep it open. </p>
<p>Riza groaned. She <em>really</em> couldn’t do this today, it wasn't worth it, she decided.  “I wouldn’t want my conceited air to suffocate you,” she said in an exasperated tone. She reached inside the elevator and pressed the close button, watching as Roy’s mortified face was obstructed by the doors. While she wasn’t normally a petty person, she felt a bit proud of herself. She clicked on the elevator button again and made her way up alone. </p>
<p>Rebecca's face greeted her when the doors opened and they made their way to the empty surgeons’ lounge. Though others wouldn’t have noticed the slight downturn of Riza’s expression, Rebecca picked up on it. “Are you feeling okay?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she told her. </p>
<p>Rebecca frowned. “Look, I know you’ve been off lately. You don’t have to talk to me, but I wish you would at least see Dr. Hohenheim.”</p>
<p>Riza exhaled through her nose. “I’ll be fine, Rebecca; I just need some time. I can’t go see my therapist every time I have a bad day.” In an attempt to divert the conversation, the blonde opened her bag and passed her several books on the topic of neurology. “Anyways, I think this one will be the most helpful.” She pointed at the book on nerve pathways. </p>
<p>The distraction was obvious, but Becca didn’t push. The surgeon flipped through the book and her face lit up. “This is actually perfect for my tumour extraction prep! Thank you, I’ll give these back when I’m done.” </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Riza then took out two chicken wraps and some crackers. She handed Rebecca hers and started eating. “You know, when we start working together, I expect you to bring me lunch every once in a while.” </p>
<p>Becca gave her a sheepish smile. “You know I don’t cook. I’ll just buy you food from the cafeteria,” she laughed. The two women chatted, eating their lunch until they heard the door open followed by some colourful language. </p>
<p>“Bullshit! Everyone knows that Mustang is full of it,” Edward said. He noticed the two women sitting in the lounge and decided to get back up. “Rebecca, do you seriously believe that Mustang actually completed a butterfly?”</p>
<p>Riza’s jaw slacked for a moment. She knew what the butterfly entailed; it was the general term for an extremely complex heart surgery that only a select few surgeons in Amestris were capable of doing. </p>
<p>“If he has, he better fucking show us!” Rebecca replied. </p>
<p>“So far, he’s just talk-- let’s see if he can actually deliver,” Edward said.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you guys, I saw him do it!” Kain said. </p>
<p>Edward rolled his eyes. “You’re so far up his ass, you probably didn’t see anything! Mustang’s just spreading this rumour because he wants to impress the old guy who owns the hospital,” he said as if it was obvious. “Mustang just knows the old coot won’t actually check.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Riza chimed in. “The chairman is also a retired surgeon. I’d imagine he'd like to see for himself if it’s true.”</p>
<p>“And if Mustang can’t do it, he’ll either look stupid when he fesses up or he’ll kill someone and look stupid.” </p>
<p>Rebecca sighed. “Ed, Roy might be an ass, but he’d never put someone’s life at risk to look good.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been saying. I’m telling you that I saw him do it!” Kain said. “I know what I saw, Ed.”</p>
<p>Edward, unconcerned, picked at his ear. “Let’s place a bet, then.”</p>
<p>Kain raised his brow. “What kind of bet?” </p>
<p>“If you’re right and he successfully does a butterfly, I’ll do your rounds for a month. If not, you do mine.”</p>
<p>Kain grinned confidently. “I’ll take that bet,” he said, extending his hand. The two shook on it and the deal was sealed. </p>
<p>Riza turned to Rebecca. “If he does attempt it, would you be able to sneak me in? I’d love to watch.”</p>
<p>Becca gave her a thumbs up. “I doubt we’ll have much trouble,” she said with a confident grin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): I know Ed seems really mean to Kain, but he's kinda brash to all his friends lol (・∀ ・;) Let me know what you think! Hope everyone is staying safe and finding comfort in our favourite war criminals :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): Hello :) I just want to say before I get into the more medical/library stuff, I have no experience in the medical/information science fields so if anything is wrong, please try to suspend your disbelief lol. I'm trying to keep those kinds of scenes a bit vaguer so I don't completely embarrass myself lol. Anyways, thank you for reading and hope you're all doing well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to rid the stiffness that only a long surgery could give him. He peeled the sweaty scrubs off of his body and put them in the laundry hamper. He stepped into the locker room shower and let the hot water flow onto him. The relief that a steamy shower could give him after a long day was unparalleled. </p>
<p>When he was done, Roy changed into a simple button up and slacks. While buttoning his shirt, he reminisced on the days when his appearance didn’t matter. Before he was an attending, no one bothered to assess his dress or tidy his hair, but after his fellowship, the other senior surgeons at Central Hospital expected a prim and proper appearance from him. <em>‘Simpler times,’</em> he smiled.</p>
<p>On his way to the elevator, he ran into Hughes who was scanning the OR board. </p>
<p>Hughes noticed the exhausted surgeon and smiled. “How was the surgery?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t looking good for a while, but she pulled through. We’re just waiting for some test results now.” He yawned. “God, that was long. I can’t wait to get home.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you should probably wait. The hospital network’s chairman is on his way here.”</p>
<p>Roy’s eyes widened. “The chairman? Wasn’t he scheduled to come next month?!”</p>
<p>Maes shrugged. “The Chief just told me he’s on his way.” </p>
<p>“Correction, boys,” a voice said from behind, “he’s already here.” The two surgeons turned to find an elderly gentleman grinning widely. “Walter Grumman,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you two.” He cross extended both his hands to shake them both at the same time. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Central Hospital, sir,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>Grumman waved his hand. “No need for welcomes. I was a surgeon here before you two were out of diapers,” he laughed. “Now, I understand that one of you is Roy Mustang, am I correct?” </p>
<p>“That would be me, sir,” Roy said.</p>
<p>Grumman smiled. “Good! Shall we take a walk?”</p>
<p>“I would be honoured.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go find a table in the cafeteria and get some coffee in your system. You look like you need it,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>They walked into the cafeteria, ordered two coffees and went over to an empty table. “You know, the coffee here used to be worse, if you can believe it,” Grumman said, a wry smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine it being any worse,” Roy said.</p>
<p>“Oh, you wouldn’t believe how foul the coffee was back in my day. At the time, Amestris’ demand for coffee was much higher than what was being imported. Vendors would throw in all sorts of things to extend their inventory.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I really shouldn’t complain about the coffee,” Roy laughed. </p>
<p>“Well, it still ain’t any good.”</p>
<p>They chatted for a bit longer, getting a feel for one another’s personalities until Grumman got to business. His tone became serious as he spoke. “Now, I understand that Tim has been grooming you to take over as chief of surgery.”</p>
<p>Roy’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t aware of that, sir.”</p>
<p>Walter smirked. “But that’s your goal, isn't it?”</p>
<p>Roy paused. The chairman's knowledge of a goal he only confided in his best friend about startled him. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>The old man nodded. He got the confirmation he needed; the young man's ambition was akin to his own, and he could use that. “Well, I can help you achieve more than that, son.” He watched Roy's face again, picking up on the confusion in his eyes. “As you’ve probably heard, the former chairman-- that good-for-nothing, Bradley-- was caught embezzling large sums of money from our hospitals.” </p>
<p>Roy nodded. </p>
<p>“You may also know that Bradley was quite visible as the face of our group. I, on the other hand, am nowhere near as pretty,” he joked.</p>
<p>Roy raised his brow, unsure where he was going with this.</p>
<p>He took a moment to read the younger man, enjoying the many expressions he was showing him. “I’ll get to the point: I’m looking for someone to replace him as the representative of this hospital; they would be going to fundraisers, going in my place to smaller board meetings, relaying my announcements, things like that. I would do it myself-- I’m a very popular man, you see, especially with the ladies,” he winked, “but, this old man’s got too much on my hands, with 3 hospitals between Central and East City under my care.” </p>
<p>Roy nodded slowly, trying to process what Grumman was saying.</p>
<p>Roy’s heart started beating faster than it’s ever pumped before. His ambition was going crazy, but he was still confused. “Out of curiosity, sir, why not hire someone more qualified?”</p>
<p>“For now, let’s just chalk it up to taking a chance on a rising young talent, shall we?”</p>
<p>Roy hesitated, wanting to know more about this man’s motives. He was basically offering a golden career ladder, but why? And more importantly, why him?</p>
<p>Grumman took another long sip, enjoying the wary yet determined expression on Roy’s face. It was endearing how readable he was, though he would have to fix that in time. “Look, son, this isn’t a trick. I’ve had my eye on you for a while, Mustang. Incredible research, even better practical skills, and universally respected-- even by the pompous old bats lurking around this hospital. I want to build a team I trust, but I need to spend some time evaluating you... and you can start with successfully showing me your butterfly.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded automatically, not yet believing this was actually happening. </p>
<p>“I would also like to add that I’ve seen it before several times; my son-in-law was one of the first and only doctors in the world to perfect the technique.” </p>
<p>Roy swallowed. “I won’t let you down, sir.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear.” Grumman downed the last of his coffee and stood before leaving. He grinned at Roy once more. “You know, Mustang, my granddaughter is around your age, perhaps if all goes well, you’ll get more than just a job.” And with that, the old man walked off.</p>
<p>Roy watched him leave, frozen in his seat as he processed everything that had happened; all traces of fatigue were completely gone as he rewinded the conversation in his head. He was not going to let this opportunity slip away; he was determined to prove himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still here?” Hughes asked as he entered the practice lab. “You were supposed to leave 4 hours ago!”</p>
<p>Roy grunted, deeply concentrating on his butterfly technique. </p>
<p>“Does this have anything to do with your meeting with the chairman?”</p>
<p>Roy let go of his tools and rubbed his eyes. His haggard appearance implied he had been practicing for quite a while. Despite the tired mess he was, Roy grinned like a madman. “He's considering me for a job.”</p>
<p>“What kind of job?”</p>
<p>“He wants me to be a representative of sorts when he’s not around.”</p>
<p>Hughes looked at him with surprise. “Well, I guess you are nice to look at, but would anyone take a young guy like you seriously?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “If people actually see me finish another butterfly, my age won’t matter. Hughes, this is a huge opportunity for me.” At this point, he couldn’t hide his excitement. He wasn’t expecting this kind of recognition and it felt good. “I’d be getting involved with the board of the hospital network, Hughes! This goes way beyond chief of surgery!” </p>
<p>“Hell, that’s amazing, Roy!” Hughes said, patting him on the back. He was proud of his friend’s accomplishments. “Let me know if I can help. But first, you need to get some rest. Overworking yourself won’t help your chances.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded. “I’ll go home after I finish this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dear, you haven’t even met the man!” Grumman exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Frankly, grandfather, I don’t trust your judgement when it comes to men,” she said, picking at the pasta in front of her. </p>
<p>The man huffed. “I resent that statement; I set your parents up!”</p>
<p><em>‘And look where that ended up,’</em> she thought. “I know,” she said, holding her tongue. </p>
<p>“Well, nothing is set in stone yet. I just wanted you to be open to the <em>possibility</em> of meeting an extremely handsome, talented, and successful surgeon,” he said. </p>
<p>Riza rolled her eyes. “Must we speak about my love life every time you’re in town?” she asked. </p>
<p>“What love life?” he snorted. “I’m not sure you’ve ever even spoken to a man!”</p>
<p>Riza put her fork down, losing her appetite. She leaned onto the back of her chair, turning her head to the side and folding her arms to her chest. The fact that he pointed out her perpetual solitude wasn’t what bothered her-- it was how obvious it was to everyone around her. Rebecca and Jean also periodically echoed her grandfather’s sentiment, along with her hairdresser, her landlady, and even Black Hayate's vet on occasion. </p>
<p>Grumman’s eyes softened. “Isn’t it time you start looking forward to your future?” He tried to sound strong but she could hear the worry in his voice. He didn’t enjoy watching her isolate herself from the world, missing out on friendships and love. </p>
<p>There was a heavy silence as Riza contemplated his words. “I’m happy with how things are, grandfather. I have you, Rebecca, and Jean; why invite uncertainty into my life?”</p>
<p>The old man sighed. “The future is always uncertain, my dear. Either way, you risk heartbreak or emptiness, and speaking from experience, the latter lasts a much longer time.”</p>
<p>“I will keep your words in mind,” she said. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy got home that evening, exhausted and ready for sleep. He hung his keys and bag onto the rack next to the door. </p>
<p>“Roy?” a woman called. </p>
<p>Roy jumped. “Shit! What are you still doing here?” he asked, catching his breath from the scare. “Have you been here all day?”</p>
<p>The nameless brunette nodded. “I was waiting for you, silly,” she said. </p>
<p>Roy just looked at her with confusion. “Why were you waiting for me?”</p>
<p>“Just to see how your day was.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head. “...Don’t you... have a job?”</p>
<p>“I called in sick.” She sat him down and poured him a glass of water. “So, how was your day?” she leaned on the kitchen island with expectant eyes. </p>
<p>Roy sighed. He hated people who couldn't take a hint. “I was under the impression that last night was a one-time event,” he said. </p>
<p>She clasped her hands together. “I am so sorry if I gave off that impression!” </p>
<p>The vein on his forehead twitched as he felt a migraine coming on. “I’m sorry, Tina?”</p>
<p>“Jenny.”</p>
<p>“Right, Jenny. Let me be direct with you: I’m sorry if you were expecting something more, but I’m not interested in starting a relationship.”</p>
<p>Jenny shot him a half confused and half hurt expression. “You said you wanted to adopt a dog with me last night.”</p>
<p>Roy combed through his hazy memory. “Did I? I must have had too much to drink. My shoes are too expensive to keep a dog around.” </p>
<p>She pouted. “But you were so serious about this last night.”</p>
<p>Roy sighed. “Look, you are very beautiful, but I just don’t want to be in a relationship.”</p>
<p>“Well, why not just see where things go? We can just have fun together for now, can’t we?” She slid her way to his chest, pressing her body against his. </p>
<p>Roy, too tired to take advantage of what she was offering, stepped back. “I think you should go.” He had no interest in being her ‘fixer-upper’.</p>
<p>She huffed as she got off of him and went to collect her things. “You’re an asshole, you know that?</p>
<p>He opened his door for her and let her out. “I know,” he shouted. He closed the door and groaned, “God, I’ve got to stop drinking.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): Hi again :) I just want to reiterate that I know my story probably isn't accurate to a real library/medical setting but I hope you enjoy anyways. I've been really swamped with school since I'm basically done next month so hopefully I'll post more often soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riza sat in her car, hands wrapped around the steering wheel. It was her first day at her new job and she was riding a wave of emotions. She looked at the building, recalling the stability of her childhood. Her mother brought her here often to visit her father and have picnics on the hospital grounds. She recalled how happy they were… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and banished the memories from her mind. She couldn’t be distracted by unnecessary thoughts. She put on her most unreadable expression and headed toward the hospital lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here,” Jean greeted. He was standing before the doors in his casual clothes, likely on his way home, she surmised. “I’ve been waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza noticed his drawn expression. “You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean let out a loud sigh. “Becca would have killed me if I didn’t welcome you on your first day. Besides, what are friends for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you know where to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“12th floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Well, I’m going home now, but Bec said she’ll be in her office at 12 for lunch.” He handed her a small bag. “Here’s a first day muffin,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, now go get some rest, Jean. You look half dead. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, captain,” he said, waving goodbye as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a bite of her muffin, feeling slightly better about the day ahead. As she made her way to the elevators, she couldn’t help but cringe at the one she had her interaction with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> on. The doors slid open and she got inside, leaning on the back wall. She let out a deep breath, preparing herself for whoever she might be stuck with as a coworker. She heard a bit about Sheska at the party-- that she was quite passionate about her job but chaotic at times. She just hoped they would get along. Once the elevator opened, she straightened herself and mentally prepared to get to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to the library, revealing a large but mostly plain room. The room’s perimeter was nearly covered in bookshelves, only exposing brick around the front entrance and the back doors. Next to the reference desk was a photocopy machine, similar to the one Riza used religiously during university. In the middle of the room were a few more bookshelves, long tables-- some with and some without computers-- and two couches. And finally, at the reference desk was a young woman with messy brown hair and thick glasses. She seemed lost in a book, likely a morning ritual for the librarian. Riza walked up to where she sat, clearing her throat to catch her attention. The woman made no acknowledgement of her presence, so Riza waited until she was noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, the brunette’s head inclined to see Riza standing before her. “Oh! I am so sorry to keep you waiting,” she said, voice in utter distress. “I sometimes get too captivated by books and lose track of time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza shook her head, “I didn’t wait long,” she said, extending her hand. “My name is Riza Hawkeye, I’ll be in your care from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheska took her hand and shook gratefully. “My name is Sheska. I’ve heard a lot about you, Dr. Hawkeye. I’m very excited to work with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Riza is fine,” she said. “I’m excited to work with you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheska smiled. “We can start with a tour of the library, or get your paperwork sorted… Oh!” Her voice trailed off as she made her way past the double doors behind the reference desk. The girl reappeared within minutes, holding a clip-on badge. “Here, this is important,” she said, handing the badge to her. “For now, it just has your name, but that badge will allow you to open certain doors within the hospital. We don’t have clearance to enter most of the closed off sections, but it does allow us into all the staff rooms, the surgical gallery in case a Doctor requests information during a surgery, as well as a few miscellaneous rooms. We’ll have your photo printed on the badge once I can borrow the hospital camera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, putting the badge on her breast pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Sheska said cheerfully. “We should get started on your tour now. As you can see, the library’s layout is quite simple. Let’s go around clockwise,” she said, making her way to the first set of books. The sections were all labelled on a plaque at the top, the first being </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Scientific Journals’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “These are the last 10 editions of all of Amestris’ top medical and scientific journals. We have older editions in the storage room, but we only take them out when requested. The doctors here are always looking to borrow these, so we have several photocopies of each edition to sign out. These on the shelf should only be read inside the library.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheska moved to the next category, titled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Textbooks’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“In this section, we have medical books. These are more for interns and residents to study for their exams, but attendings will sometimes use them to brush up on the basics. There are quite a lot of books in this section, and it is the most trafficked area in the library, so we have to be extra vigilant so that these books don’t get stolen or ruined!” Sheska’s demeanor became fired up as she imagined her precious books being mistreated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza stifled a chuckle. “Of course,” she nodded. She could tell Sheska really loved books, which comforted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, another thing about these books, because they are quite expensive, we only allow scans of them to leave the library.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza nodded. “Is printer use free here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mostly. We charge 10 Cens every page after 10,” she said. “Usually, people keep under that, but because our copier requires a staff or student login, anyone using more will be charged automatically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite generous that the hospital gives 10 free pages,” Riza said. “Central University charged 10 Cens per page,” she chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. This is a teaching hospital, so they do little things like this to help out the students.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza nodded as the two continued on their tour. They went through the rest of the library before making their way back to the reference desk. “We have many more books in storage, but most of those have been added to our electronic repository, which anyone working for the hospital can access.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the hospital has quite a large electronic database.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheska’s face lit up. “Yes! The database is quite formidable. Let me show you,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the computer where Sheska opened the database. “As you can see, there is an almost infinite amount of information here! It’s quite incredible how much is available to us,” she beamed. “Although, I and many Doctors prefer the physical books, this is a critical wealth of knowledge for our hospital. Part of our job is to compile material from this and other databases to help the doctors with their treatments and research. Because I know you’re quite versed in research, with your doctorate in information sciences and all, you should have no trouble here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza looked at the database. It was, as Sheska said, quite formidable. She couldn’t think of another database as well stocked in information. Her eyes lit up, excited to comb through the repository later. “Do we get requests to help with research often?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, because of the size of our collection and the specificity of the Doctors’ needs, we are quite busy with these requests. That is why I am so glad to have you on the team,” she said. There were practically tears in Sheska’s eyes as she thanked her for her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza smiled awkwardly. “I’m glad to lift your load,” she said. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning passed by quickly as Riza was shown the basics of her duties.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s 12 o’clock!” Sheska said. “You can take your lunch now, Riza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the clock. “Time went by quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch goes by much quicker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d imagine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure to come back in an hour,” the brunette said, picking up a book and her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza’s lips curved slightly, watching the other librarian instantly lose herself in her book. She wondered briefly if that’s what she looked like when she was reading a good book. She grabbed her bag and headed down to see Rebecca. She turned the corner on her way to Rebecca’s office when she collided with someone. “I apolo-” She stopped herself when she saw who she ran into. “Oh, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy ran a hand through his hair. “What’s with that reaction?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza looked away, as if to show him he meant less than an ant to her. “What reaction?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy clenched his jaw, trying not to let her get to him. “Nevermind. What are you doing here, anyways? Don’t you have a job?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza glared at him, pointing to her ID badge. “I work here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” he asked in disbelief. “But you said you don’t work in medicine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza rolled her eyes. “Do only surgeons work in a hospital?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” he said gritting his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to inform him that she even had a PhD, but held back. Despite Dr. Mustang’s obvious contempt for her, she had no reason to prove herself. In fact, she didn’t want him knowing anything more than absolutely necessary about her. She took a deep breath. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said as she sidestepped past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza stopped and turned to face him with an annoyed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to... apologize for what I said at the party,” he said reluctantly. He really hated apologizing, but if they were working in the same building, he figured it might be for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folded her arms to her chest and met his eye. “You’re not really sorry if you only apologize after you’re caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy gave her a sheepish look. “That’s fair. I suppose, ‘I’m sorry you heard me’ would be more accurate,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what you think of me. You can think that I’m conceited and privileged all you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy scoffed. “I mean, I was right in the end,” he said. “Your presence here is proof of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza felt her forehead pound. “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy shrugged. “You’re Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter, your name alone is basically a golden ticket at this hospital. Surgery, internal medicine, corporate, whatever-- no hiring manager is going to pass on a Hawkeye. It’s probably why you applied here, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza tilted her head up to glare at the man. She was about to speak when she heard Rebecca call her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riza!” she beamed. The bubbly resident shot to her side and wrapped her up in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza’s sharp glare softened as she looked at her friend. “I brought you a tart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca dropped her arms and created distance between them. “You’re trying to make me fat, aren’t you? You know I can’t resist your tarts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza  rolled her eyes. “If you don’t want it...” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca smacked her friend’s lips. “Don’t you dare, of course I want them! I’ll just have to diet tomorrow,” she said, fake weeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always maintained that you don’t need to diet,” Roy interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m going to fit into a size 4 before my wedding, I need to get it together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean finally proposed?” Roy asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca giggled. “He will soon if he knows what’s good for him,” she said. “Oh, wait, I’m still pissed at you, Mustang.” Rebecca hadn’t forgotten what happened at the party and she’d be damned if she let him go without a stern talking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you mad at me for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat, Becca, I’d rather not spend much lunch out here,” Riza said, giving Roy a frosty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to Rebecca’s office. “You better watch yourself, Mustang!” she shouted from across the hallway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): TLDR: Roy hates snobby rich kids :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not Worth the Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): Hi everyone! I haven't been writing much as school is still kicking my ass. I am hopeful that things will pick up with the story this month since things are kind of slowing down, so fingers crossed :) I'm actually really impatient with this story because I just wanna see them not hate each other already but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy slouched as he scoured the hospital’s research database. The head of orthopedics, Alex Armstrong, had mentioned an experiment not too long ago that had piqued Roy’s interest. If he was correct, the study could be instrumental to his research. If only he could find it...</p>
<p>“Mornin’, Mustang,” Jean greeted. </p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>“Whatcha up to, boss?” he asked, leaning over Roy to get a look at his computer. </p>
<p>Roy sighed. “Mind backing up?”</p>
<p>The resident obliged, choosing to lean on the desk next to the computer. </p>
<p>“I’m searching for a study that Armstrong mentioned a while back. It was the first instance of a fully artificial heart being transplanted into a cow. Ring any bells?” </p>
<p>Jean thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Not that I can recall…” he said. His eyes narrowed slightly as a curious smirk ran across his face. “Though, if you can’t find it online, you could go ask the librarians.” </p>
<p>“Good idea,” Roy said, not noticing Jean’s mischievous look. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy entered the library and walked toward the reference desk. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Dr. Mustang. It’s so nice to see you,” Sheska said livelier than usual. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you, as well. How have you been, Sheska?”</p>
<p>Sheska let out a dreamy sigh. “I’ve been amazing, Dr. Mustang. Our new librarian started two weeks ago and the library is running smoother than ever; she’s incredible! I have so much more time to catch up on reading!” </p>
<p>Roy chuckled. “I’m glad your workload is becoming more manageable. I know how hard you’ve worked to keep this place afloat on your own.”</p>
<p>“It’s a small price to pay to be working with so many incredible books!” she said with a toothy grin. </p>
<p>“Well, I’d love to meet the new librarian if she’s around,” Roy said. </p>
<p>“I’ll go fetch her now.” Sheska went into the storage room to find Riza. The two ladies approached from the back of the library. “Dr. Mustang, this is Riza Hawkeye, the new addition to our team.”</p>
<p>“We’ve met,” Riza said unenthusiastically. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Roy muttered. “Well, I can come back later if you’re busy,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, we have time to assist you,” she said with a smile. “What did you need help with today, Dr.?” Sheska asked.</p>
<p>Roy turned back, trying to hide his discontent. “Alright… I was looking for a paper,” he said. “It’s about the first transplant of a bioplastic heart. I wasn’t able to locate it in the database.”</p>
<p>Sheska sat down at her computer. “Let me take a look for you.”</p>
<p>“You won’t find it in our repository, Sheska,” Riza said. “The doctor who wrote that study had his license revoked for fraud.” </p>
<p>Roy looked at her with a skeptical eye, his bias against Riza glaringly obvious. “Are you sure? My colleague wouldn’t have recommended it if that was the case.” </p>
<p>Riza’s eyelids drooped. “Dr. Sanders from Aerugo, correct? He supposedly transferred an artificial heart into a cow?” </p>
<p>Roy nodded. </p>
<p>“Then, yes, I’m sure. He was found manipulating the results to get funding for a biotech company that he was a shareholder in. He lost his license when he was convicted of fraud, so all of his research was taken off our database. It was a recent development, which is why your colleague likely didn’t know.” </p>
<p>Roy hung his head, understanding that he’d met a dead end. “Damn, that’s unfortunate. I was looking forward to reading that paper.”</p>
<p>Riza sighed. While she couldn’t stand the man, medical advancement came first. “I can compile some material that might be helpful,” she offered. </p>
<p>“I’d be more comfortable if Sheska did it since she’s more experienced,” he said. “My research can’t afford to be stalled.”</p>
<p>Sheska opened her mouth to defend her new coworker but Riza placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. </p>
<p>“Dr. Dingus!” someone called from behind. </p>
<p>Roy turned to face the voice. “Fullmetal?” </p>
<p>Edward scowled at the attending. “It’s rude to look down on people, you know. Where’s your bedside manner, old man?</p>
<p>Roy’s brow twitched. “As you can see, we’re not at a bedside and she’s not my patient.”</p>
<p>“It was a euphemism for ‘common human decency’-- you should try it.”</p>
<p>“Funny, coming from you, mister 2.5 out of 5 in bedside manner,” Roy mocked. “Should I remind you why you’re called Fullmetal, Fullmetal?”</p>
<p>Ed’s face started burning as he tightened his fist. “W-why you!”</p>
<p>Before the two got ahead of themselves, Riza interjected, “Dr. Mustang, if you’d prefer Sheska help you, I’m sure she would be happy to,” Riza said. “Ed, thank you for the support, but it seems old dogs don’t learn new tricks.” Her eyes narrowed as the two glared at each other. </p>
<p>Roy closed his eyes and took a breath, settling his nervous system. “I’ll leave it to you, then, Sheska. Please email me when you’re done,” he said, promptly walking out of the suddenly claustrophobic library. </p>
<p>“Why the hell did you let him put you down like that?” Edward asked. The blonds had gotten quite close the past 2 weeks, as Ed had been camping out there nearly every day. When he stopped studying— which was rare— he would come over and make conversation with her, finding that they had much in common. While he hadn’t known her for long, it aggravated him that she allowed the man’s condescension without much protest.</p>
<p>Riza shook her head. “He has his mind made up about me; it would only be a waste of our energy to try and change it. Besides, I <em>am</em> still a trainee for a while longer, so he’s not completely wrong to distrust my skills.” She smiled at the concerned look on Sheska’s face. “His opinion doesn’t matter to me anyhow, I’m just grateful you both wanted to stand up for me.”</p>
<p>Ed looked up, blushing slightly. “It would have been wrong to just let him be such an ass to you,” he said. </p>
<p>Sheska nodded. “Of course! You’re more than capable and you’re part of our library family!” </p>
<p>Riza smiled appreciatively. She’d let Sheska handle Roy’s requests from now on; she'd decided that he <em>unequivocally</em> was not worth the effort. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): Roy is such an ass in this story but I had to!!!!! Inflated ego and lowkey rudeness is the trademark literary stereotype for cardio surgeons (ofc, i'm not gonna generalize real practitioners). Do you think he's too mean to RIza?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Minimalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!!! Sorry I stopped posting for a while, I had finals :/. This chapter's kinda weird but I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only sound permeating the room was the quiet ticking of a clock. Riza adjusted in her seat, eyes wandering around the room for any kind of stimulus. Unfortunately, the few contents that existed were bland. “You should decorate this place,” she said. Her eyes still did not meet the room’s other occupant, opting to read the titles on the bookshelf behind him for the millionth time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim looked around the room, unsure what was wrong with it. “I was under the impression minimalism was popular with the youth,” he said genuinely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza smiled ironically. “I must be getting old.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim smiled back. “You and I both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence draped the room as it often did between them. “As much as I enjoy being paid to relax, I know you wouldn’t have come just to have tea with me,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza picked up her mug and took a sip. “You shouldn’t underestimate your own company,” she said, only half joking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor should you; I’m sure whatever is on your mind is much more interesting than my office décor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza sighed, putting down her cup. “It’s nothing really,” she said, pausing briefly. “I started my new job at Central Hospital a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim’s ears perked to attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The longer I’m there… It’s just been bringing up a lot of memories for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it would,” he nodded. “You spent quite a bit of time in that place as a child, I would be surprised if it didn’t spark something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza’s eyes wandered again, it felt like energy was escaping her body as she spoke. “The memories aren’t negative. Actually, most of them are happy,” she gripped the end of her sweater and focused on her breath, trying to anchor herself to her environment. Talking about her emotions like this, it had a tendency to daze her— Hohenheim called it dissociation, she recalled. “Remembering how happy my family was makes me angry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it about the happy memories in particular that make you angry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s as if they’re taunting me,” she said, “as if to say I’ll never be happy again, just like my father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man took a moment. “You are not your father,” he said firmly. It was the thing she was most afraid of: becoming Berthold. Hohenheim leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He had a serious look on his face as to show her there was no hint of doubt. “Your father suffered greatly, but he didn’t seek the help he needed. Your efforts here to overcome your grief and trauma are proof that you’re on a different path.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza felt her nails dig into the flesh of her palm. “What if I stop coming?” she said with a forced chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim leaned back into his chair. “You won’t,” he said simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, her body relaxing slowly. She leaned back in her chair as well, closing her eyes. Her hands were still clenched, but she was easing the pressure. “Do you think it was a bad idea to start working there?” Riza bit her lip. She was usually so sure of herself, it felt strange to want validation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s start with why you chose to apply there in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I applied to a lot of places.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t <em>have</em> to apply to this location, nor did you have to accept their offer. Based on what I know about you, you likely had several options.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza sighed heavily. He was always so good at cornering her. “I wanted to understand my father better... before my mother died.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And has being there for the past few weeks given you any clarity?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza thought for a moment and smiled. “There’s an intern there who frequents the library; he reminds me of the good qualities my father had.” She tilted her head toward the ceiling. “He’s loud and curt, but his determination and love of books is just like father’s.” Her face fell slightly at the thought of another man. “There’s also an attending at the hospital. His research is brilliant and his surgical skills are far beyond his years,” she paused, “but he’s insulting and dismissive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like your father was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “He has a similar ability to make me feel small,” she said in a low voice, almost too quietly to be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel like your encounters with this doctor is negatively affecting your mental health?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “We don’t interact much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A low dose of poison is still toxic to the body,” Hohenheim said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza nodded. “I’ve been avoiding him as well as I can, and when I do see him, I use the grounding techniques you taught me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim nodded in relief. "I’m very proud of you, Riza,” he said. “You’re facing an experience that reminds you of a difficult time in your life and you’re working through it healthily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said awkwardly. She was still working on receiving compliments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hohenheim adjusted in his seat, noticing the time. “Before we end our session today... you asked me earlier whether I thought it was a bad idea to start working at Central Hospital. I can’t answer that for you, but after discussing what your motivation was behind that decision, that you want to understand your father better, do you think that staying there will help you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riza thought for a moment. “I do." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am in no way trying to smear the good name of Roy Mustang by comparing him to Berthold, but I’ve always had this feeling that Roy is both very similar and also the polar opposite of him. Since most people will either purposefully or inadvertently look for people with similar traits as their primary caregivers, I've always wondered whether it was the opposite or similar traits that she admired most about Roy. What do you guys think? I've always headcanoned that Berthold became the way he was over time, so she idealized parts of him that Roy also shares (but again, he's also the exact opposite in many ways imo). This is all lowkey unrelated to the fic rn but just a thought. </p>
<p>Also, I love Hohenheim. I love his gentle yet I can fuck you up energy and I thought he'd be the perfect therapist for Riza. I really wish they interacted in the anime (i'm still reading the manga so I don't know if they ever do there). I know some people really hate Hoho for abandoning his family but I love him so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>